Trahison Haine Vengeance
by Ellyssa17
Summary: A la fin du tournois des trois sorciers, Katherine est envoyé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Cédric. Jugé coupable, trahit et abandonné, Katie passe deux ans en enfer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement prouvée innocente. Malheureusement pour le monde sorcier, Katie est remplit de haine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : Trahison. Haine. Vengeance.**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartient._

 _ **Résumé :**_ _A la fin du tournois des trois sorciers, Katherine est envoyé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Cédric. Jugé coupable, trahit et abandonné, Katie passe deux ans en enfer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement prouvée innocente. Malheureusement pour le monde sorcier, Katie est remplit de haine._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _._

 _._

 _ **§ Fourchelangue §**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Katherine Maria Potter avait appris à la dure à ne plus faire confiance. Quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin, ceux qu'elle aimait l'avaient trahi. Ses amis, ses parrains, ses camarades de maisons. Par leurs fautes et leurs accusations, elle avait passé deux ans enfermés à Azkaban. Et aujourd'hui, les sorciers voyaient enfin son innocence, mais il était trop tard. Katie avait appris au cours de ses deux années à haïr ceux qu'autrefois elle appelait ses amis et sa famille. Elle avait été tirer d'Azkaban dans un état pitoyable et remit sous la garde de Sirius. Dès lors, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir. Beaucoup avait essayé d'entrer dans la chambre, mais aucun, pas même Dumbledore, n'avait réussi à ouvrir la porte.

Sa magie, réprimer pendant deux ans, était beaucoup plus puissante aujourd'hui et deux ans dans la tête de Voldemort avait eu ses avantages sur ses connaissances en magie. Katherine ne mangeait rien de ce que les sorciers lui préparaient, ne se nourrissant que de ce que son fidèle elfe de maison, Dobby, lui apportait. Pour son seizième anniversaire, ses tortionnaires, comme elle les appelait, avait préparé une petite fête, espérant lui faire plaisir. Ils lui avaient offert des cadeaux qu'elle avait déballé en silence, puis une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'empara des cadeaux et les jeta au feu, avant de retourner s'enfermer dans la chambre. Chacun d'eux étaient restés interdits par l'action. Ils avaient su qu'il serait dure d'obtenir le pardon de Katie, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle réagirait si violemment.

Ils ne la revirent que cinq jours plus tard pour aller acheter ses affaires d'écoles et des habits, puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien. Comme chaque fois depuis sa libération, elle ne dit pas un mot et suivit docilement, le regard neutre. Katherine fit ses propres achats et chaque fois que quelqu'un payait pour elle, elle délaissait les articles et en rachetait d'autres, sous les regards déçus des sorciers qui voulaient se racheter. Finalement, au bout d'une heure et demie de shopping, Katie s'échappa de la vigilance des membres de l'ordre. À l'abris des regards, l'apparence de Katie changea, devint une banale jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, transfigura ses habits en vêtements de sang-pur sous une cape sombre. Elle regarda de loin les membres de l'ordre la chercher et se glissa dans Gringotts. Après une heure avec les gobelins, elle se dirigea vers l'allée des Embrumes.

De là, elle alla au fabricant de baguette et s'en fit faire une sur mesure qui lui serait livrée à l'abri des regards. Elle alla ensuite dans plusieurs magasins et acheta livres, fournitures et objet qu'elle rétréci et cacha dans un médaillon qu'elle portait sous ses robes. Médaillon qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa chambre à Grimmaurd et verrouillé par un mot de passe en Fourchelangue. Une fois ses achats terminés, elle quitta l'allée et reprit son apparence. Elle se dirigea vers la ménagerie magique, une glace à la main, alors que Sirius et Molly la rejoignaient. Ils lui posèrent des questions, mais Katie garda le silence et entra dans la ménagerie. La jeune fille était dans le besoin d'un nouvel animal après que sa douce Edwige ait disparue deux ans plus tôt, tuer par ceux qui se prétendaient ses amis. Alors que Sirius et Molly essayaient de lui faire prendre un hibou ou un chat, Katie entendit un léger sifflement. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du magasin à la recherche de l'origine du bruit.

Elle le trouva provenant de derrière un drap blanc. Katherine se saisit du drap et le tira sur le sol, dévoilant un vivarium où se trouvait deux serpents noirs comme la nuit. Katie posa une main sur la vitre et se mit à sifflé aux deux serpents. Les sorciers présents la regardaient les yeux écarquillés comme elle plongea la main à l'intérieur du vivarium et laissa les deux serpents montés le long de son bras et s'enrouler autour de son cou. Chacun des sorciers purent voir Katherine fermer les yeux et les deux serpents mordre chacun un côté de son cou. Sirius voulut s'approcher croyant sa filleule en danger, mais le propriétaire de la ménagerie le retint. Il lui expliqua que la fille ne pouvait pas être plus en sécurité que maintenant. Molly et Sirius blêmirent quand ils comprirent qu'elle venait de se liée avec deux serpents des plus venimeux.

Intérieurement, Katherine souriait, maintenant, plus aucun de ces traitres n'oseraient la toucher avec l'un de ses familiers autour du cou et elle se ferait un plaisir de toujours en garder un à porter de main. Katie acheta tout pour ses familiers et sortie sans attendre quiconque. À contre cœur pour les sorciers et à la joie de Katherine, ils rentrèrent à Grimmaurd avec les deux serpents. Dès lors, Katie qui ne disait pas un mot depuis son retour d'Azkaban, ne parlait plus qu'en Fourchelangue et s'amusait chaque fois de la réaction des sorciers. Chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question, elle répondait, mais dans la langue des serpents et chaque fois, repartait amuser de leurs têtes. Katherine passa le reste des vacances dans sa chambre une fois de plus, puis vint le jour de la rentrée.

Katie sourit en fermant la porte de sa chambre et alla rejoindre les autres en bas. Dumbledore lui tendit un portoloin qu'elle se saisit, mais avant que quiconque ne puisse se saisir du portoloin avec elle, le portoloin se déclencha et l'emporta seule à la gare. Au même moment, une explosion retentit à l'étage. Sirius accouru à l'étage, suivit par les autres membres de l'ordre. Ils découvrirent la chambre de Katie ravagée. La jeune fille avait tagué la pièce du sol au plafond d'insultes et l'explosion avait ravagée ce qu'il restait de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Katie, qui une nouvelle fois c'était débarrassé de ses tortionnaires, monta dans le train et se réfugia dans une cabine vide qu'elle verrouilla. Elle sortit un livre de magie noire et le lut. Lorsque que le train arriva à destination, ses anciens amis attendaient qu'elle descende du train pour l'accompagner au château, mais jamais elle n'en descendit. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua, que par deux fois, la même élève était passé devant eux. Quand Ron, Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans le train pour la chercher, ils ne remarquèrent pas une jeune fille sourire, ni le train se verrouillé et quitter la gare en direction de Londres, ses trois passagers clandestins à l'intérieur.

Dans la dernière calèche en route pour le château, Katherine reprit son apparence, tout en aillant quelques difficultés à arrêter son hilarité. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une maison de Poudlard manquerait ses deux préfets en même temps et dès le premier jour. Une fois au château, elle fut obligée de s'asseoir à la table des griffondors. Elle regarda les premières années être répartis, puis quand se fut finit, Dumbledore se leva et allait proclamer le début du repas quand, surprenant tout le monde, le choixpeau se mit à parler.

 **\- Il reste encore un enfant à répartir. KATHERINE POTTER** **!**

Surprise, Katie se leva et plaça elle-même le choixpeau sur sa tête. Les minutes passèrent, puis un quart d'heure plus tard, le choix fut fait, laissant la grande salle dans le silence complet. Katie se leva en ricanant et se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison tandis que ses robes passèrent de rouge et or au vert et argent. Les serpentards l'observaient en silence. Malfoy alla dire quelque chose, mais se tu quand deux têtes de serpents se montrèrent au niveau du cou de Katie. Les serpents sifflèrent et la jeune fille leur répondit, choquant encore plus son entourage. Une fois la fin du repas, Katherine suivit Malfoy sans dire un mot. Elle ricana en passant devant les griffondors, perdus de ne pas avoir de préfets, attirant l'attention de Malfoy sur la scène.

 **\- Suis-moi Potter, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit.**

La jeune fille le fixa puis le suivit toujours en silence, même après les pics de Malfoy. Draco, quant à lui, resta déstabilisé par la jeune fille qui ne cessait de sourire, même après qu'il ait tenté de la faire réagir. Malfoy ne comprenait pas sa réaction et Katie s'en amusait encore plus. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle s'installa contre un mur et patienta que Rogue fasse son discourt. Tout au long, Rogue n'avait eu de cesse de jeter un œil à Potter et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait laissé perplexe. Il avait entendu par l'ordre que la fille agissait bizarrement, mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Trahis et rejeté par ses proches, puis enfermé deux ans à Azkaban. Vraiment c'était un miracle que la fille soit encore saine d'esprit. C'était aussi étonnant qu'elle se retrouve dans sa maison. Katherine tourna la tête et regarda Rogue dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Rogue ne se détourne et quitte la pièce. Pansy s'approcha de Katie.

 **\- Potter, suis-moi que je te montre ta nouvelle chambre.**

Katherine se détacha du mur et suivit la blonde à travers le dortoir des filles.

 **\- C'est la seule chambre qui reste. Tu la partage avec une quatrième année, Astoria Greengrass.**

Après ses quelques mots, Pansy laissa Katie dans le couloir qui entra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Une jeune fille blonde l'observa avant de se placer devant elle.

 **\- Bonjour, Astoria Greengrass. Ta colocataire. Mon lit,** dit-elle en montrant le lit sur la gauche, **ton lit,** montrant l'autre.

Katherine acquiesça et se dirigea vers son lit sous les yeux de Greengrass. Elle sortit sa malle qu'elle plaça devant son lit et l'ouvrit. Katie regarda Astoria et retourna à sa malle où elle sortit un livre sur les coutumes sang-pur. Astoria regarda en silence alors que Katherine s'installait sur le lit et commençait à lire. Ses familiers sortirent et s'installèrent sur le lit.

 **\- Est-ce des Cobras Royals ?** Demanda doucement la jeune Greengrass.

Katie releva la tête et acquiesça.

 **\- Puis-je les toucher ?**

Katherine siffla aux deux serpents qui lui répondirent, puis elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois. La jeune serpentard tendit la main et caressa les écailles des deux serpents l'un après l'autre. L'un des serpents siffla et glissa le long du bras d'Astoria. Katherine observa en silence et retourna à sa lecture.

 **\- Tu veux apprendre les coutumes ? Ces livres ne sont pas complets et pas totalement exact. Pour mieux apprendre tu devrais demander à un sang-pur.**

Katherine la fixa et tendit un doigt vers elle. Astoria comprit et acquiesça, ravis de pouvoir apprendre à Potter tout ce que la _lumière_ avait omis de lui apprendre. Au fils des ans, les serpentards avaient bien vu comment Dumbledore et compagnie lui avaient cachés beaucoup de choses et Astoria, ainsi que plusieurs serpentards avaient remarqués que Katherine Potter ne semblait plus être fan de Dumbledore.

 **\- Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Crois-moi, tu seras une véritable sang-pur quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.**

Katherine sourit et Astoria commença ses cours, un serpent toujours enroulé autour du cou et Katie prenant des notes de tout ce qu'Astoria lui apprenait.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre : Trahison. Haine. Vengeance.**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartient._

 _ **Résumé :**_ _A la fin du tournois des trois sorciers, Katherine est envoyé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Cédric. Jugé coupable, trahit et abandonné, Katie passe deux ans en enfer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement prouvée innocente. Malheureusement pour le monde sorcier, Katie est remplit de haine._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 2._

 _._

 _._

 _ **§ Fourchelangue §**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Au petit matin, la table des verts et argents accueillit les deux jeunes filles qui continuaient leur cours d'étiquette. Leurs camarades voyants cela, observaient la plus jeune Greengrass et sa nouvelle amie. Les serpentards furent cependant surprit de trouver l'un des serpents de Potter autour du cou d'Astoria. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore fulminait, non seulement Katherine avait été placé à Serpentard sans qu'il ne l'ait permis, mais en plus la fille Greengrass s'était mise en tête d'apprendre à Katherine tout ce qu'il avait pris soin qu'elle n'apprenne jamais.

Katherine prenait énormément de note sans se soucier de personne autre que Greengrass l'enseignant. Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson arrivèrent et furent surprit de la scène. Ils s'assirent à côté des deux filles et commencèrent à discuter. Malfoy regarda les notes de Katherine et se mit inconsciemment à corriger ses erreurs. La jeune fille releva la tête et le fixa sans réagir. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et corrigea là où Malfoy avait fait la remarque. Chaque personne dans la grande salle regardait le groupe choqué. Pansy ricana et observa Katherine. Il semblait que l'ex détenue était déterminé à devenir une véritable Lady et un regard à la table des professeurs, lui confirma que Dumbledore n'était pas ravie de cela.

Pansy bouscula légèrement Blaise et lui montra Dumbledore, le garçon comprit et à son tour averti son voisin. Chaque serpentard passa le message discrètement et bientôt, tous les sixièmes et septièmes années savaient. Katherine, ignorante du tumulte qu'elle venait de déclencher, sourit à Astoria. Katherine jeta un bref regard à Granger et Weasley qui entrèrent dans la grande salle et la cherchèrent du regard. La jeune fille ricana à leur encontre et Granger devint rouge de colère. Elle était sûr, sans savoir comment, que Katherine était responsable de leur absence la veille. Katie leur donna son sourire malicieux qu'elle gardait en place comme un masque depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban et retourna son attention sur sa colocataire.

.

.

Un mois plus tard, la grande salle trouva une fois de plus Katherine Potter, prenant note des explications d'Astoria. La jeune fille s'était fait une place parmi les serpentard et il n'était pas rare de voir l'un d'eux lui apprendre un sort, ou autre chose, mais une chose que tous avaient bien retenus, s'était de ne jamais toucher Katherine Potter, la seule qui y arrivait, était Astoria.

Une chouette entra dans la grande salle portant un grand coli entre ses serres et le déposa devant Katie. Elle se saisit de la lettre l'accompagnant et la lut. Elle fronça les sourcils et déballa soigneusement le coli. Elle découvrit à l'intérieure un balai magique. Le plus puissant et cher du moment. Les serpentards observaient le balai gravé au nom de Katherine Maria Potter. La jeune fille regarda le présent, la colère dans les yeux. Comment osaient-ils ? Ils avaient détruit ses effets personnels, sa vie et maintenant, essayaient de se racheter en lui rappelant des souvenirs qu'ils avaient pris soin de bafouer quand ils l'avaient enfermé ?

De rage, Katie se saisit du balai et alla se poster devant la table des professeurs. Elle regarda ses soi-disant parrains dans les yeux. Des sifflements agressifs sortirent de ses lèvres. Elle lança le balai dans la direction des professeurs, mais au lieu de tomber sur le sol, le balai fut attiré sur le mur de Poudlard au-dessus de la table des professeurs. Le mur de pierre engouffra partiellement le balai, laissant le nom de la sorcière bien à la vue de tous. Une plaque en argent apparue juste en dessous où était écrit à la vue de tous des mots que personnes ne pourrait oublier.

 **« Quand la trahison conduit à la haine, que tout amour et joie a disparue, que reste-t-il ?**

 **A vous qui m'avez brisés, trahis et abandonnés, rien ne remplacera les souvenirs que vous avez détruits. Vous pouvez aussi bien être mort, que je ne m'en préoccuperais même pas. A mes yeux, vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort.**

 **Katherine Maria Potter. »**

Katie se détourna, mais pas avant d'avoir vue les regards blesser et coupables de ceux qui se faisaient autrefois appeler ses amis et sa famille. Elle récupéra ses affaires et son second familier et sortie de la grande salle, se réfugiant dans la sécurité de sa chambre. Elle s'écroula au pied de son lit et se mit à pleurer et hurler. Elle pleura pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdue. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré depuis le premier jour de son arriver à Azkaban. Jamais. Elle fut soudain prise de panique, l'empêchant de respirer. Astoria entra dans la chambre et s'approcha, voulant s'assurer du bienêtre de son amie. Quand elle vit sa colocataire dans cet état, elle sortit immédiatement en courant.

Les minutes suivantes, le professeur Rogue entra et glissa une potion calmante dans la gorge de Katherine. La jeune fille toujours en pleure, se calma et se glissa dans le bras de son maitre de maison tout en continuant de pleurer. Severus se figea puis finalement se détendit et la serra, lui parlant doucement pour la calmer. La potion faisant son effet, Katie se détendit et s'endormit. Severus la leva et la plaça dans son lit, appliquant un sort pour savoir quand elle se réveillerait et savoir si elle irait bien.

Il était clair pour lui que la jeune fille n'allait pas aussi bien que tout le monde semblait le croire. Black n'avait-il pas envoyer la fille voire un guérisseur d'esprit ? Après avoir lui-même passé treize ans à Azkaban, le cabot aurait dû savoir qu'elle en aurait besoin. Il redescendit et informa les sixièmes années que Potter serait absente et qu'ils en informent leurs professeurs.

 **\- Monsieur ? Comment va-t-elle ?** Demanda la plus jeune Greengrass.

Severus soupira. La jeune Greengrass était inquiète, elle s'était très vite attacher à Potter.

 **\- Elle dort, mais je ne saurais vous dire exactement son état mental. Il semblerait qu'Azkaban l'ai atteint plus qu'elle n'en laisse voir. SERPENTARDS** , dit-il en attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. **Je sais qu'il fut un temps où Potter était une Griffondor, mais aujourd'hui, elle est un serpent et nous autres serpents protégeons les nôtres. Aussi, je vous demanderais de veiller sur Potter, elle a besoin d'amis. Souvenez-vous qu'elle n'est plus la jeune fille que vous avez connue il y a deux ans. Elle est une toute nouvelle personne aujourd'hui. Allez en cours maintenant et réfléchissez à mes paroles**.

Les serpentards acquiescèrent et quittèrent la salle commune. Astoria hésita à partir, elle regardait les escaliers.

 **\- Allez en cours Astoria, elle sera encore là à votre retour.**

La jeune fille acquiesça et quitta la salle commune à contre cœur. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Potter, Severus quitta à son tour.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre : Trahison. Haine. Vengeance.**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartient._

 _ **Résumé :**_ _A la fin du tournois des trois sorciers, Katherine est envoyé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Cédric. Jugé coupable, trahit et abandonné, Katie passe deux ans en enfer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement prouvée innocente. Malheureusement pour le monde sorcier, Katie est remplit de haine._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 3._

 _._

 _._

 _ **§ Fourchelangue §**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sur l'heure du midi, Katie entra dans la grande salle. Si Rogue et Astoria n'avaient pas été témoins de son état plus tôt, ils n'auraient jamais pu dire que la fille avait fait une crise dans sa chambre. Katherine était revenue à son état du matin, le sourire moqueur aux lèvres. La jeune fille se dirigea vers Astoria et s'assit à ses côtés, ignorant tous les yeux une fois de plus posés sur elle. Elle mangea et nourrit ses familiers en même temps. Astoria lui sourit sous les regards perplexes des autres serpentards. L'un des serpents rampa sur la table et alla s'enroulé autour du cou d'Astoria. La jeune fille ne frémit pas un seul instant et caressa le serpent.

 **\- Comment s'appelle tes familiers ?** Demanda Pansy.

Katie releva la tête et observa Pansy. Le serpent autour du cou de Katherine siffla, attirant l'attention de sa maîtresse. Katie acquiesça et sorti une feuille. Elle nota deux noms, _Vidar_ et _Némésis_. Elle montra ensuite qu'elle nom associé à quel serpent aux autres serpentards. Astoria sourit.

 **\- Vidar, c'est le dieu Nordique de la vengeance et Némésis, la déesse grecque de la juste colère, non** **?** Demanda Malfoy.

Katie le regarda surprise et acquiesça. A la surprise de beaucoup, Malfoy lui sourit, provoquant Katie à rougir et détourné la tête. Malfoy remarqua cela et sourit à lui-même.

 **\- Oh, n'est-elle pas mignonne quand elle rougit** , roucoula Pansy.

Katie lui jeta un regard noir et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Malfoy leva la main et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de devant le visage de Katherine. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, attirant l'attention de tous et quitta précipitamment la grande salle. A l'abri des regards, Katie s'effondra contre un mur, essayant de calmer sa magie. Dès que Malfoy l'avait toucher, sa magie était devenue incontrôlable, essayant de s'échapper. Elle ne comprenait pas, ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Sa magie, indomptable, se déchaina autour d'elle.

Vidar qui était rester autour de son cou commença à s'inquiéter, sa maitresse était perturbée et ne répondait pas à son appel. Le serpent se laissa tomber au sol et rampa jusqu'à la grande salle, provoquant l'exclamation de plusieurs élèves. Le serpent arriva à la place où la petite humaine qui sentait bon se trouvait et attira son attention. Astoria se retourna et fronça les sourcils, Vidar ne quittait jamais le côté de Katherine depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard et quand il n'était pas avec elle, Némésis l'était. Mais Némésis était en ce moment autour de son cou et Vidar sur le sol, mais Katherine nulle part en vue.

 **\- Vidar, où est Katherine ?** Questionna la jeune fille, commençant à s'inquiétée pour son amie.

Le serpent siffla et se détourna. Némésis se détacha si rapidement qu'elle sursauta et la vit filler en direction de la sortie. Astoria comprit aussitôt que son amie avait des problèmes. Elle se leva dans l'urgence et courut en dehors de la salle, Draco, Pansy, Théo, Blaise et Daphnée à sa suite. Quand le groupe arriva dans le couloir, ils furent choqués de voir Katherine inconsciente sur le sol, sa magie devenue sauvage. Les Serpentards se déplacèrent rapidement, Blaise attrapant Astoria de justesse alors que la magie de Katie avait fait exploser une partie du plafond au-dessus d'eux.

 **\- Les filles, allez chercher le professeur Rogue et Pomfresh, vite,** cria Draco.

Les trois filles coururent jusqu'à la grande salle, laissant leurs bonnes manières de côté alors que leur amie était en danger. Pansy franchit les grandes portes la première, choquant tout le monde.

 **\- Professeur Rogue, Madame Pomfresh, venez vite,** appela-t-elle à bout de souffle.

 **\- C'est Katherine, elle est inconsciente dans le couloir et sa magie est sauvage,** ajouta Daphnée en arrivant.

 **\- Une partie du plafond s'est effondrer** , déclara Astoria, les larmes et la peur dans les yeux pour sa nouvelle amie.

Aussitôt, Severus et Poppy se levèrent et suivirent les trois jeunes filles et les autres professeurs en firent de même. La grande salle éclata en désordre et Dumbledore se leva.

 **\- SILENCE ! Personne ne quitte la grande salle, préfets ne laissez aucuns élèves sortir** , dit-il avant de quitter la pièce et fermant les portes derrière lui.

Severus jura quand il arriva à la fille Potter. Ses trois serpentards contenaient difficilement la magie de la jeune fille, mais y parvenaient à grand effort. Severus prit leur place à commença une incantation. Pomona comprit son intention et se joignit à lui, ainsi que Flitwick et Minerva. La magie de Poudlard répondit aux quatre maitres de maison et enveloppa Katherine, forçant sa magie à s'apaiser et permettre à la jeune fille de reprendre le contrôle.

Quand les fondateurs avaient créé l'école, ils avaient prévu une échappatoire au cas où les élèves perdraient le contrôle de leurs magies et ainsi permettre à Poudlard de les aider. Une fois que tout redevint normale, Poppy et Severus se précipitèrent vers Katherine et scannèrent la jeune fille. Une fois encore, en regardant la jeune fille, Severus savait qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien que tout le monde le pensait et cet accident en était encore une preuve. Il se saisit de la fille et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Potter était inconsciente et nul ne pouvait savoir quand elle se réveillerait. Sirius et Rémus voulurent approcher, mais Severus leurs lança un regard meurtrier, les faisant reculer d'un pas.

 **\- Comment va-t-elle ?** Voulu savoir Dumbledore en arrivant.

 **\- Comment pensez-vous qu'elle aille ? Elle vient de sortir de deux ans d'Azkaban, sa magie est un désastre et ne parlons pas de son esprit. Lui avez-vous seulement fournit un guérisseur d'esprit ? Black a passez douze ans à Azkaban et son esprit était foirer, mais lui, était un sorcier avec une formation d'occlumancie et un animagus, Potter n'est rien de tout cela,** hurla Severus. **Bien sûr que non,** ricana le sorcier aux regards déconfit des trois adultes **, après tout, vous l'avez déjà abandonné une fois. Votre bonne conscience passe avant son bien être à ce que je vois.**

Severus se détourna et les laissa sur place, suivit par Poppy et les Serpentards. Astoria jeta un regard haineux aux deux parrains de Katherine et Dumbledore et suivit son professeur. Les trois voulurent les suivre, mais le plafond s'effondra. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent au travail afin de réparer le plafond et le rendre à nouveau stable et utilisable.

.

.

Au soulagement de tous, Katie se réveilla au bout de trois jours. Trois jours où Astoria passait tout son temps libre auprès de sa nouvelle amie. A l'incompréhension de beaucoup et la colère de Dumbledore, Vidar et Némésis ne permettaient à personne autre que Poppy, Severus et Astoria d'approcher leur maitresse. Les deux serpents devenaient menaçants lorsque quelqu'un autre que les trois serpentards tentaient de la toucher et ne permettaient seulement qu'aux serpentards d'être proche d'elle. Quand elle se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut de se braqué et de chercher sa baguette, malheureusement, celle-ci fut introuvable. Elle se calma néanmoins en apercevant Astoria endormit sur une chaise et sa tête sur les genoux de sa sœur Daphnée aussi endormie.

 **\- Miss Greendass n'a pas quitté votre côté pendant chaque temps libre.**

Katherine sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui s'était adresser à elle. Son professeur de potion se tenait assit sur une chaise et l'observait. Il lui tendit une potion qu'elle bu sans poser de question. Elle se senti tout de suite mieux, moins fatigué.

 **\- Vous avez dormit pendant trois jours. Maintenant Potter, je sais que vous ne voulez plus parler, mais il va falloir. Je vais vous prendre rendez-vous avec un guérisseur d'esprit. Un ami à moi. Vous allez lui parler, Potter, qu'importe le temps que sa prendra, mais vous allez le faire.** Rogue s'assit sur le bord du lit. **J'ai connu votre mère, c'était une amie à moi.** Katie le regarda soudainement plus intéresser. **Faisons un marcher, vous allez voir le guérisseur d'esprit, et en échange, je vous parle de votre mère. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Severus observa le dilemme qui se joua dans les prunelles vertes avec amusement. Katie se mordit la lèvre. Elle en savait beaucoup sur son père, mais presque rien sur sa mère. On lui avait toujours parler de James, mais jamais de Lily. Le marché était tentant, mais voulait-elle parler à un inconnu ? Elle jeta un regard au son professeur, puis regarda sa colocataire. En un mois, Astoria était devenue une amie, elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et Astoria l'acceptait comme elle était et non pas comme la potiche qu'on voulait qu'elle soit. Katie savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, pour sa magie, mais pour son esprit aussi. Elle reporta son attention sur son directeur de maison. Plissant les lèvres, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis deux ans…

 **\- D'accord.**

… elle parla, mais pas en fourchelangue. Rogue fut surprit, mais ne le montra pas. Cependant, il lui sourit et Katherine lui sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. C'était un pas, un petit, mais un pas quand même. L'ex-détenue était sur la bonne voie.

 **\- Bien, pour commencer, si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi votre magie à réagit ainsi ?**

Katie rougie et alla se cacher sous sa couette sous le rire de Rogue.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre : Trahison. Haine. Vengeance.**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartient._

 _ **Résumé :**_ _A la fin du tournois des trois sorciers, Katherine est envoyé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Cédric. Jugé coupable, trahit et abandonné, Katie passe deux ans en enfer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement prouvée innocente. Malheureusement pour le monde sorcier, Katie est remplit de haine._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 3._

 _._

 _._

 _ **§ Fourchelangue §**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Comme Rogue le voulait, Katherine avait rendez-vous une fois par semaine avec le Guérisseur Richard Lande. Elle avait été forcée de s'avouer que l'homme lui était sympathique et lui parler l'aider beaucoup. Ils en étaient à leur cinquième séances et Katherine lui avait raconter plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec n'importe qui au court de sa vie. Lande s'était contentée de lui répondre sincèrement et de l'aider.

Son enfance ? Il lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'était pas responsable des actions des Dursley. Des abuseurs d'enfants, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Lande, lui avait présenter un avocat sorcier et celui-ci l'avait aidé à faire les démarches judiciaires pour faire payer les Dursley. Mais l'avocat ne s'était pas arrêté aux Dursley. Katie lui avait parler des volontés de ses parents qui avaient été sceller. Ils avaient découvert le coupable, Dumbledore. Ils avaient aussi découvert qu'il s'était nommé gardien magique de Katherine, la plaçant ainsi chez les Dursley. Elle avait aussi parler à Lande et l'avocat de ses quatre années à Poudlard. Les deux hommes avaient été horrifier par tout ce qu'elle avait vécue. Comment pouvait-on ainsi laisser une enfant être constamment en danger ?

L'avocat avait lancer les nombreuses démarches judiciaires. La première était celle contre les Dursley et leurs traitements. La deuxième était contre Dumbledore, avec de nombreuses charges contre lui. La troisième était contre Lord Sirius Black pour révoquer sa tutelle sur Katherine. Katie et son avocat espérait bien pouvoir révoquer la tutelle et s'ils ne pouvaient pas, ils prouveraient alors à tous que Katherine Potter était émancipé et cela grâce à Dumbledore et au ministère.

Aussi comme promit, le professeur Rogue lui parla de sa mère, de leur rencontre avant Poudlard, et de leur amitié. Katie avait avidement écouté son professeur. Celui-ci lui avait aussi proposer de travailler ses potions afin de rattraper le niveau des autres. Il fut surpris quand elle lui prépara des potions presque parfaites sans presque aucune aide. Quand il lui avait demander comment c'était possible…

 **\- Deux ans dans la tête de Voldemort,** avait-elle répondu en haussant les épaules, **vous en apprenez des choses.**

… il en était rester abasourdit.

.

.

Katherine allait mieux. Avec l'aide du professeur Rogue, de Richard Lande, son avocat, Astoria et les serpentards, son état s'améliorait. Elle avait encore des crises parfois, mais grâce aux conseil de Richard, elle arrivait à mieux les maitriser. Elle prenait aussi des cours particulier des Serpentards afin de rattraper son retard de deux ans. Chacun son domaine, Nott lui apprenait l'arithmancie et sortilège, Bulstrode en histoire de la magie et astrologie, Malfoy la compléta sur la défense contre les forces du mal, mais le plus étrange fut Goyle et Crabe qui l'aidèrent en botanique où ils excellaient. En quelques mois, Katie avait réussi à rattraper deux ans d'absences. Elle continuait évidemment à apprendre les potions avec Rogue, car même si elle avait les connaissance de Voldemort, elle ne savait pas tout. A la surprise de Katherine, Draco semblait vouloir se rapprocher d'elle, mais sa magie faisait chaque fois des siennes lorsque le blond la touchait. Déconcerté, elle avait demandé conseil à Richard et celui-ci avait ri. Il lui avait demandé de lui perler de Malfoy et ce qu'elle ressentait en présence du blond. Elle lui avait parler de sa première rencontre avec lui, de la façon dont elle l'avait trouver beau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche, avait-elle grimacer. Par la suite, elle lui avait raconter ses altercations avec lui au fils des ans. Richard avait ri et lui avait dit qu'elle avait simplement le béguin pour Draco Malfoy. Katie l'avait regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ? Le béguin pour Malfoy ? Mais c'était Malfoy, lui avait-elle dit, accentuant l'hilarité du guérisseur.

Même plusieurs jours plus tard, elle y repensait encore. Assise dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune, Katie avait le regard dans le vague. A quelques pas de là, le blond qui discutait avec ses amis fixait parfois l'ancienne Griffondor. Astoria s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit, mais son amie ne semblait même pas détecté sa présence, la faisant rire.

 **\- Tu as l'air absorber** , lui dit Astoria, attirant son attention.

La petite blonde n'attendait pas de réponse. Personne ne le faisait quand ils parlaient à Katherine Potter. Jusqu'à maintenant, seul trois personnes avaient entendu sa voix, autre qu'en fourchelangue, depuis sa libération, alors à cet instant…

 **\- J'ai un béguin.**

… le silence se fit dans la salle commune. Toutes les tête se tournèrent vers le duo quand ils entendirent Katie parler. Astoria la regardait choqué.

 **\- Pardon ?** Demanda prudemment la jeune fille.

Inconsciente du tumulte qu'elle avait provoqué, Katherine continua sur sa lancé.

 **\- Richard dit que j'ai un béguin. Que c'est pour ça que ma magie réagit de la sorte. Un béguin,** ricana Potter, **sérieusement ? Quelle idée ridicule, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Katie tourna la tête vers Astoria et la pencha à l'air de son amie.

 **\- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?**

Astoria se pinça la joue et secoua la tête.

 **\- Tu as parlé,** dit-elle émerveiller.

 **\- Bien sûr que je parle. Oh,** Katie réalisa le problème et sourit malicieusement, **tu préfères peut-être que je siffle ? Je peux le faire si c'est ce que tu veux.**

 **\- NON !** Hurla Astoria, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

La jeune serpentard rougit de son éclat de voix sous les rires de Katie.

 **\- Je préfère quand tu parles avec moi,** lui confia la blonde.

L'ex-détenue lui sourit.

 **\- Alors, de qui as-tu le béguin ?** Lui demanda Astoria.

 **-Je…** Katie sourit. **Oh, non, petit serpent, tu ne m'aura pas comme ça.**

Astoria se posa dans le canapée en boudant.

 **\- Je suis contente que tu reparle enfin** , sourit Astoria en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Némésis sortit du tee-shirt de Katie en sifflant. Katie rigola en l'écoutant.

 **\- Elle aussi voudrait en câlin de la fille qui sent bon** , traduit Katherine.

Astoria éclata de rire en prenant le serpent dans ses bras et continua à discuter avec son amie, qui s'était enfin décider à sortir de son mutisme. Les serpentards regardaient l'échange et souriaient. Un en particulier, aillant relier les points. La magie de Katie qui étaient incontrôlable, et chaque fois que _lui_ la touchait. Peut-être finalement devrait-il être plus direct et peut-être qu'alors elle se rendrait compte qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui le faisait et enfin, elle serait enfin à lui. Oh, oui ! Elle lui appartiendrait. Foi de Malfoy. Inconscientes des pensées possessives du blond, les deux adolescentes riaient.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titre : Trahison. Haine. Vengeance.**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartient._

 _ **Résumé :**_ _A la fin du tournois des trois sorciers, Katherine est envoyé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Cédric. Jugé coupable, trahit et abandonné, Katie passe deux ans en enfer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement prouvée innocente. Malheureusement pour le monde sorcier, Katie est remplit de haine._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _._

 _._

 _ **§ Fourchelangue §**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Le procès des Dursley se déroula fin Novembre et on découvrit dans le journal le résultat et le pourquoi de ce procès extraordinaire contre de simples moldus. Vernon fut condamner à la prison à vie à Azkaban, Pétunia le fut aussi, mais dans une prison moldu, quant à leur fils, Dudley, il fut placé en maison de correction. Katherine avait sauté de joie dans la salle commune quand elle avait lu le prophète. Astoria s'était joint à elle et le professeur Rogue s'était déplacer suite aux cris de ses serpents qui visiblement faisaient la fête dans la salle commune. Quand il entra et demanda la raison de ce débordement, Katherine lui tendit l'article et il avait souri. Par la suite, le professeur de potion n'avait pas eu le cœur d'empêcher ses serpents de célébré la nouvelle, pas quand il voyait enfin la joie dans le regard de Potter et que celle-ci s'amusait enfin depuis des années. Ce jour-là, personne ne vit les serpentards de la quatrième à la septième année. Ces quatre années et certains plus jeunes, s'étaient réfugier dans la salle sur demande pour une grande fête.

Chacun avait été heureux de voir Katherine s'amuser, rire et danser. Les garçons s'étaient fait un plaisir de l'invité à danser, ce qu'elle accepta au début avec méfiance, mais finalement, le fit avec joie. En particulier quand se fut Draco qui l'invitait à danser. Au cours du dernier mois, Katherine s'était familiariser avec ses sentiments et acceptait plus facilement d'être amoureuse du blond. S'étant fait cet aveu, sa magie avait cesser d'être incontrôlable. Lord de cette fête, Malfoy avait décidé d'agir. Et donc lors d'une danse avec Katie, il se lança et l'embrassa. Le prince de serpentard s'était attendue à un rejet, mais certainement pas à ce que la jeune fille lui retourne son baiser. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Les applaudissements avaient retentis dans la salle et les deux avaient rougit du regard de leurs camarades. Ce baiser avait débuter le début de leur relation. Par la suite, il était rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre. En dehors de la salle commune, ils restaient discrets, mais chaque serpentards savaient.

Début Décembre amena la destitution des droits de Sirius Black sur Katherine Maria Potter, sans que le Lord où quiconque ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Katherine avait été émanciper par le nouveau ministre, jugeant que la vie de la jeune fille avait suffisamment été contrôler et que désormais, c'était à elle de prendre ses propres décisions. Katie avait été ravi de voir la tête effondrer de Sirius quand il avait reçus la lettre du ministère. Sirius avait essayer de lui parle, tout comme Dumbledore, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient récolter était des ordonnances restrictives pour ne plus approcher Katherine. Draco invita Katie pour les fêtes de Noël. La jeune fille passa deux semaines au manoir Malfoy. Les premiers jours furent tendu pour Katie. La présence de Lord Malfoy qui la regardait souvent avec insistance, la mettait mal à l'aise. Puis un soir, un homme se présenta lors du diner et ordonna à parler avec la fille Potter. Katherine le suivit avec méfiance dans le salon des invités des Malfoy. Draco avait été nerveux tout le temps de leur entretien. L'homme n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Lord Voldemort. Après un temps long, Katie était ressortie du bureau en claquant la porte. Enerver, la jeune fille était monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Draco l'avait rejoint pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais la jeune fille restait allonger sur son lit, ne disant pas un mot. Le blond s'était approcher et s'était allonger à côté d'elle. en silence, Katherine s'était glisser dans ses bras et s'était mise à pleurer. Après plusieurs minutes, il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormit et la suivit peu après dans le monde des rêves.

Noël passa, puis la nouvelle année. Pendant ce temps, Katie était retourner dans son mutisme. Elle ne parlait même plus en fourchelangue. Si bien que Draco fit appel à son parrain. Celui-ci arriva avec Richard Lande qui entraina directement Katie jusque dans les jardin du manoir. Là, les deux avaient parler pendant un long moment, mais finalement, Katie avait recommencer à parler et sourire. Quand le Lord revint la seconde fois pour reprendre sa conversation avec Katherine, celui-ci avait fini par volé à travers le manoir. Dans un excès de colère, la magie de Katie l'avait envoyer valser à travers la porte du salon et la moitié du hall du manoir. La jeune fille était sortie du salon et avait à peine jeter un regard au Lord avant de monter dans sa chambre. Voldemort avait simplement soupirer et s'était relever. Il s'était ensuite enfermer dans le salon avec Lucius et Severus. Quand Draco avait rejoint sa petite amie, elle était assise sur son lit à converser avec le familier du Lord. Le blond s'était figer, mais Katie lui avait souri. Le serpent était descendu du lit et avait quitter la chambre en sifflant, faisant rire la jeune fille.

 **\- Tu parlais avec le serpent du Lord ?**

Katie haussa simplement les épaules en se glissant dans les bras du serpentard. Elle avait su qu'en étant proche de Draco, elle ferait la rencontre du Lord, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voulait plus faire partie de la guerre. Un camp l'a voulait morte depuis sa naissance et l'autre l'avait condamner à deux ans d'enfer pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Désormais, elle refusait de se battre pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Découvrir en plus qu'elle était un horcruxe de Voldemort, certes involontaire, mais elle l'était quand même, était assez choquant. Cela signifiait qu'elle était désormais sous la protection du Lord, mais en danger avec Dumbledore. L'un la protègerait, l'autre voudrait sa mort. Voldemort voulait qu'elle quitte Poudlard et reste sous sa protection où celle de ses mangemorts de confiances, mais elle refusait de vivre cloitrer dans un manoir. Le Lord et elle avait alors un désaccord sur la manière de la protéger.

Au cours des deux ans d'emprisonnement de Katherine, le Lord avait découvert le lien et elle lui avait fait part de son souhait de ne plus se battre. Il avait accepté et les deux parlaient cordialement, ou autant que possible, même si parfois des désaccords survenaient. C'était Voldemort, à l'insu de tous, qui avait fait en sorte de faire sortir Katie d'Azkaban. Une manière de lui prouver sa bonne foi quant à ne plus la traquer. Katie l'avait bien comprit et avait juré de ne pas se dresser contre lui et de rester loin de la guerre, tant que la guerre ne venait pas à elle.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre claqua, faisant sursauté le blond. Katie se redressa et s'installa à califourchon sur les jambes de Draco.

 **\- Fais-moi l'amour,** exigea la jeune sorcière.

Le serpentard sourit et s'empressa d'accéder à la demande de sa chérie.

.

.

Quand la rentrée arriva, les élèves revinrent à Poudlard. Katherine revint au bras de Draco Malfoy. Non plus en tant qu'amie, mais en tant que sa fiancée cette fois. Draco avait offert à Katie de l'épouser lors du bal du nouvel an que les Malfoy avaient organiser. Katie avait accepter avec joie et les deux étaient désormais fiancées. De nombreuses familles de sang-pur présentes au bal avait passer le mot dans leurs connaissances. Ainsi, la rumeur courait déjà à Poudlard et fut confirmer à l'arrivée du couple et plus encore quand tous virent la bague de fiançailles au doigts de Katherine. Une bague de fiançailles en or noir de 18 cara, serti d'un diamant blanc, l'anneau est entourer d'un longue et fine liane en argent. La bague en elle-même, est une œuvre d'art que Katherine Potter porte avec fierté. La jeune fille montre la bague à ses camarades avec le sourire aux lèvres. De l'autre côté de la grande salle, deux hommes et deux Griffondors regardent avec tristesse que celle qu'ils ont trahit rayonne sans eux. Katie à refait sa vie et eux n'en font pas partie. La jeune fille montre un tout autre visage que lors de sa sortie de prison. Elle sourit et parle à nouveau et ce pas grâce à eux. Loin des pensées de ses anciens amis et famille, Katie se tient dans les bras de son fiancé et l'embrasse. A son poignet, un bracelet argenté. Bijoux offert par le Lord lui-même pour assurer la sécurité de son précieux horcruxe et l'une des rares sécurité que Katie tolère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune fille est heureuse et fera tout pour que cela dure. Un regard au centre de la table des professeur et oui, elle sait qu'elle fera tout pour, et même très bientôt.


	6. Information

Bonjour à tous,

Pour tous ceux qui se pose la question, oui, je compte mettre des suites à mes histoires, seulement pour le moment, plusieurs problème se pose à moi. Soucis de santé, déménagement, mais le principal, une grosse panne d'inspiration pour continuer mes histoires. Je les travail quand je peux. Si certains veulent donner des idées, tout est à prendre.

Cordialement, Elyssa.


End file.
